Bella's back
by BiteMeEdward7
Summary: It's been 40 years scince Bella left with Edward and ws changed into a vampire. She comes back to pay her La Push pals a visit. One shot ExB....rated T because I felt like it....


I sighed. The time had come.

My hands worked by themselves, pulling up my hair into a loose bun. It was softer, lush, and beautiful. I wanted to put this off, but I couldn't. It had already been forty years, and I didn't even know if he was still in La Push. Oh well. I could at least talk to Sam. Thank him, for everything he had done for me. I had never had a chance. I took the last step, and slowly sat down.

It began to rain, the drops rolling off of my ice cold skin. They made no sound when they made contact.

I didn't have to wait more than a few minutes. The wolves must have been patrolling. They must have known a vampire was coming.

I wonder if they would recognize me. I looked like my old self, what I could remember, anyway. My hair was the same, just better looking. My body had filled out, making me look curvier. I grew about two inches. That's it.

I heard a growl, and I stood up. "Hello." I whispered, looking at the huge brown wolf. I had forgotten how BIG they were.

The wolf growled again, and I smiled. "Hello, Paul." I knew just by his personality. This was Paul. Where was Jacob, the one I had come for?

The wolf took a few steps back into the trees, and then reappeared as Paul.

Wearing nothing but jeans.

In the rain.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?"He said, and a smile played the edges of my lips.

"Paul, I want to speak with…with Sam." I couldn't say Jacob. My mouth was unable to form the word.

"Why?" he said harshly, and I rubbed my arm.

"C-Carlisle sent me. He thought…" I trailed off, not able to say my prepared lie.

"Thought what? DO you know that right now I could-" he was cut off by a deep voice.

"Do nothing. And that's an order." He said, and my face fell. He wouldn't make this easy.

"What are you doing here, Cullen?"he asked, spitting out my last name like it was poison, and I looked at him. He looked exactly the same, not having aged a day. But the pain and anger was obvious in his eyes, twisting with the wisdom of an adult, of someone with a secret too big.

"Carlisle sent me." I said quietly, and his jaw hardened.

"Why didn't he come?" he asked harshly, and I knew he knew I was close to cracking.

"He's down the road. Edward didn't come. Carlisle brought me. Do…Do you want to speak with him?" I asked quietly, and Jacob shook his head. I let out a soft relieved sigh.

"No. I'll talk to you. Come on let's get out of the rain. You too, Paul." He said in an official tone, and motioned for me to follow.

We sat at his table, the rest of the pack there.

"Hello, Sam." I said quietly, and he looked at me with his eyes full of hate and mistrust. My fists clenched and unclenched, as I attempted to dispel the tension in the room.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered, and I tilted my head. "I'm sorry I can't understand. Bella, I'm sure this decision was the hardest of your life, and I admire you for that. But Bella, you can't honestly think nothing's changed."

"I don't. I'm fully aware that actions have repercussions. And I'm here to receive any repercussions that involve you all. If there's anything you need to do, do it now, because we're leaving again after this. We'll be here only for the day. We don't want to add another…member…to the pack." I said lamely, the lies rolling off my tongue.

"Sorry." I said, and it all was silent for a few minutes.

"If…If you don't have anything to say… I guess...I guess I'll go. Bye." I said, with my anticlimactic ending. I stood up, and began to walk out.

"Wait." Jacob said, and I turned around.

"hmm?" I asked, confused.

"Can I talk to you?" he said, and I nodded.

"Bella, you came back to La Push, and we both know it wasn't just because Esme was homesick."

I didn't know what to say.

"Edward and Carlisle aren't here, are they?"

I shook my head. I'd lied, even to myself. Edward would be angry when he found out where I had gone out on my 'hunt'.

"I'm sorry, Jacob, but I missed you. Forty years is too much. But I don't love you Jake. I missed you…my best friend."

He smiled a bit, and I saw a tear roll down his cheek. "Oh, Jake." I said, and hugged him.

He pulled back. "what?" I asked.

"You reek."

I laughed.

"You too."

A few hours later, I looked at the clock.

"Damn." I said, and Jacob raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"what?"

"I need to go back."

"Oh. Do you want to take a shower first? Get rid of our smell? I know he won't hurt you…But he'll get really angry. I know that…" he said, worried.

"Naw. I'll have to face him at some point. Better sooner than later. Bye, Jacob. I might come back in a few decades." I smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa. What was that about?"

"That was the kind of kiss I used to give Charlie." I said, and my heart twisted thinking about my father. He was one of four things that were burned into my immortal mind. Jacob, Charlie, Renee, and Edward. I could forget everyone else, even my family now, and still remember them.

I walked into the Cullen house, soaked, and, of course, reeking of werewolf. I heard Edward growl before I even saw him. I turned to the left. "um."

He was standing next to me, eyes closed, jaw set. His arms were crossed and he opened his eyes and stepped toward me."Where were you?"

"…Library?"I said, and he growled again.

"I was at the Blacks'." I whispered, and he snapped.

"ISABELLA YOU PROMISED ME! YOU SAID THAT IF WE CAME BACK FOR A SHORT VISIT, YOU WOULDN'T MESS WITH THE WOLVES!"

I swallowed. "I…I know, Edward. But I really needed to see Jake. I missed him. That's all." I whispered, and he looked away, shaking his head.

"Edward…I'm sorry…" I said, and he faced me again.

"Bella," he whispered, cupping my face in his hand. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please forgive me. But you and Black, even after all this time, still sets me on edge."

"I'm sorry too. I lied to you." I said, and he smiled a tiny smile against my lips.

"I lie all the time. Or do you not remember?"

The question was left lingering in the air, and I detected a note of sadness.

"I remember." I said, and kissed him.

"Bella?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Y-Yes?" I asked, still dazed.

"Your lips smell of dog." My smile fell. "…I knew it." He sighed, and stepped away, re-crossing his arms.

"Edward, I just-" he cut me off.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I should have known…" he said, and I opened my mouth again.

"Edward! All-" I started again.

"I should have known after forty years you'd realize it. That you really loved him…"

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! STOP INTERUPTING ME! ALL I DID WAS KISS JACOB'S CHEEK!" I screamed, and a look of shock crossed his face.

"……" he clasped my hand. "I'm sorry Bella." He said, staring into my eyes.

"It's alright." I said, and kissed him again.

"No, it's really not. Bella, I'm really , really sorry." He said, and I sighed.

"Yes, Edward. I'm alright. We all have insecurities. Even the great Edward Cullen."


End file.
